In a distributed virtual network (e.g., a logical network), network functions and services are implemented by logical network elements (e.g., a set of logical forwarding elements such as logical switches and logical routers). A definition for each logical network element (logical entity) is received from a user (e.g., network administrator) and the data that defines the logical entity is stored at the management plane of the logical network. The management plane then pushes these data to the control plane of the logical network to realize the logical entities (e.g., to configure and implement the logical entities). Currently, it is difficult or impossible to determine whether a set of logical entities have been realized in the network infrastructure (e.g., in the controllers, hypervisors, etc.) at a particular point of time. Additionally, there is no particular method of identifying the source of problem when a logical entity is not properly realized at a particular instance of time.